


15D15P: TID - We Are Going to Change.

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: TID [1]
Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Historical, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Infernal Devices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TID - We Are Going to Change.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/64093.html) on 23 May 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #005 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _001\. We Are Going to Change._  
>   
> 

The world around them morphed. Civilization moved ever-westward, but London stayed the center of the universe, and so they stayed in London. Buildings were erected, abandoned, and decayed around them; royal lineages came to power and fell. Nations were conquered as jewels were added to the imperial crown.

And still, they had each other. Unchanging. Magnus, frozen at nineteen; Camille, her hair always full and fair. 

He traded his quizzing glasses for bejeweled lorgnettes, and Camille rued her status as the only society woman to be without an ornamental cross on her necklace.

There was danger in being forever young. 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
